blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/New Inactive Raiding Standards
2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1600.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 08:32:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. New Inactive Raiding Standards Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » New Inactive Raiding Standards Poll How long do you think a nation should be offline before being considered fair to raid? 24 hours=Fair to raid 6 (8.8%) 36 hours=Fair to raid 4 (5.9%) 48 hours=Fair to raid 27 (39.7%) 60 hours=Fair to raid 25 (36.8%) Something else (please specify in thread) 6 (8.8%) 54 hours=Fair to raid 0 (0%) Total Members Voted: 66 Voting closed: September 12, 2015, 11:27:03 PM « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: New Inactive Raiding Standards (Read 3100 times) Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #15 on: September 07, 2015, 09:05:08 AM » Because the status quo would mean anyone war decing before is a big bad war monger and anyone after doesn't get to because rumsod made a silly decision. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #16 on: September 07, 2015, 12:56:22 PM » 60 hours bls. It would leave a full turns time for raiders to find inactive booty to plunder. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #17 on: September 07, 2015, 01:51:02 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on September 07, 2015, 12:56:22 PM 60 hours bls. It would leave a full turns time for raiders to find inactive booty to plunder. The prob i see is this screws the once-a-day'rs Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #18 on: September 07, 2015, 04:07:25 PM » Just raid ppl, there's no reason to be at peace at any given time. Get navy/air and use it, diplomacy be cucked. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #19 on: September 07, 2015, 04:21:29 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 07, 2015, 04:07:25 PM Just raid ppl, there's no reason to be at peace at any given time. Get navy/air and use it, diplomacy be cucked. Jesus Christ, did you accidentally eat an angry pill or something? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #20 on: September 07, 2015, 04:41:23 PM » what was wrong with 72 other than the fact that 10% of the players who are 72 hours inactive may come back and be sad that their nation got rekt Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Balthazaar Full Member Offline 189 Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #21 on: September 07, 2015, 05:50:00 PM » Quote from: Azhdaha on September 07, 2015, 04:21:29 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 07, 2015, 04:07:25 PM Just raid ppl, there's no reason to be at peace at any given time. Get navy/air and use it, diplomacy be cucked. Jesus Christ, did you accidentally eat an angry pill or something? Well considering the alliance web at this point... If you want to war, you have to break a treaty. If you want to maintain your treaties, you can't go to war. You have to choose one or the other, and I believe Sir_Scarf has made his decision. Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #22 on: September 07, 2015, 05:55:43 PM » Quote from: AKMB on September 07, 2015, 04:41:23 PM what was wrong with 72 other than the fact that 10% of the players who are 72 hours inactive may come back and be sad that their nation got rekt The new update makes a 72 hour raiding standard no longer viable. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #23 on: September 07, 2015, 07:44:51 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 07, 2015, 04:07:25 PM Just raid ppl, there's no reason to be at peace at any given time. Get navy/air and use it, diplomacy be cucked. Except alliances get mad because of stuff like that, then WWIII breaks out. Why don't we just rid of alliances altogether then? Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Habibastan Guest Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #24 on: September 07, 2015, 09:54:48 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on September 07, 2015, 07:44:51 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on September 07, 2015, 04:07:25 PM Just raid ppl, there's no reason to be at peace at any given time. Get navy/air and use it, diplomacy be cucked. Except alliances get mad because of stuff like that, then WWIII breaks out. Why don't we just rid of alliances altogether then? Ban Assault Alliances! Logged MrBiceps Newbie Offline 33 Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #25 on: September 07, 2015, 11:29:54 PM » Let's say you're getting your ass handed to you, just buy enough troops then go inactive for 72 hours. Vacation mode stops all wars. Rumsod, each change you do makes the game more exploitable and shit. You're one nail away from being completely in the ground, and you make these drastic changes which make the game borderline unplayable and boring. Logged Nation: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55237 Alliance: http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=1747 A useless nobody. Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #26 on: September 07, 2015, 11:36:52 PM » Quote from: MrBiceps on September 07, 2015, 11:29:54 PM Let's say you're getting your ass handed to you, just buy enough troops then go inactive for 72 hours. Vacation mode stops all wars. A started war can be finished over the 72 hour inactive line though. You just can't declare war on them past the 72 hours line. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #27 on: September 08, 2015, 12:54:26 AM » Quote from: MrBiceps on September 07, 2015, 11:29:54 PM Let's say you're getting your ass handed to you, just buy enough troops then go inactive for 72 hours. Vacation mode stops all wars. Rumsod, each change you do makes the game more exploitable and shit. You're one nail away from being completely in the ground, and you make these drastic changes which make the game borderline unplayable and boring. Maybe you should actually understand the update before calling it exploitable and shit. Nations are not set inactive at 72 hours and wars declared before then can continue until they are set inactive, after 168 hours. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #28 on: September 08, 2015, 07:12:18 AM » Quote from: Coldoldgold on September 07, 2015, 05:55:43 PM Quote from: AKMB on September 07, 2015, 04:41:23 PM what was wrong with 72 other than the fact that 10% of the players who are 72 hours inactive may come back and be sad that their nation got rekt The new update makes a 72 hour raiding standard no longer viable. yes, which makes playing casually harder. If you miss the game for 2 days now you can come back to a nation that's only a bit worse for wear, now you'll com back to a nation that's been trashed and decide "Fuck this" and leave. Update does fuck all, because all that will happen is that people will be raided after they've been gone for less time which simply means more people get their nation rekt and leave. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: New Inactive Raiding Standards « Reply #29 on: September 08, 2015, 07:43:02 AM » Quote from: AKMB on September 08, 2015, 07:12:18 AM Quote from: Coldoldgold on September 07, 2015, 05:55:43 PM Quote from: AKMB on September 07, 2015, 04:41:23 PM what was wrong with 72 other than the fact that 10% of the players who are 72 hours inactive may come back and be sad that their nation got rekt The new update makes a 72 hour raiding standard no longer viable. yes, which makes playing casually harder. If you miss the game for 2 days now you can come back to a nation that's only a bit worse for wear, now you'll com back to a nation that's been trashed and decide "Fuck this" and leave. Update does fuck all, because all that will happen is that people will be raided after they've been gone for less time which simply means more people get their nation rekt and leave. Or you can ask the alliance to retaliate. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » New Inactive Raiding Standards SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2